


Rainy Days

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: After playing in the rain, Virgil gets sick.





	Rainy Days

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

"Virgil, love, you're going to get sick. Please come back inside." Rather than listening to his boyfriend, Virgil kept spinning around in the rain. "Please? I don't want you to get sick."

Virgil finally turned to acknowledge him but made no move to return to the house. "But Roman! It's raining! How could I possibly come in when the weather is this amazing?"

"You're going to get sick, you need to get inside, change into warm, dry clothes, and wrap up in blankets."

"Or, I could stay out here in the beautiful, amazing rain."

Roman sighed, running a hand down his face, "if you get sick, don't come whining to me. All I'm going to do is say I told you so."

"Sure, okay."

"Please, just come inside where it's warm. I don't want to deal with a sick boyfriend, I won't deal with a sick boyfriend."

Virgil turned to him and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, "but it never rains. I just want to enjoy it."

"And you have, for the last hour." When the reminder of how long he had been outside didn't deter him, Roman decided to tempt him with something else. "If you come inside now, I'll make you hot chocolate and we can cuddle and watch Disney together." Roman thought he had never seen someone run so fast, except he had also seen Virgil run outside when he found out it was raining. He chuckled and walked inside, immediately heading for the kitchen to make the hot chocolate he promised his beloved emo nightmare.

When Virgil came back downstairs, Roman had set up the blankets and movie and was just waiting on the milk to finish heating up to stir in the hot cocoa mix. He smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Roman himself smiled and rested a hand on Virgil's, which were connected at his stomach. In minutes, they found themselves on the couch, cuddled up together in a giant mess of blankets as they watched Disney movies, sharing the hot chocolate.

The next morning, Virgil woke up sweating. He didn't think this completely unusual, as he sometimes woke up this way, most times from nightmares already forgotten. But when he got up to go take a shower, he found he felt extremely weak, his legs shaking, and his stomach starting to churn unpleasantly. he sat back on his bed and attempted to call for Roman.

Roman didn't hesitate to appear in his lover's room, worried about what his boyfriend would need. When he found him lying on his bed, groaning, he rushed over and checked him over for physical injuries. When he found none, he remembered the day prior and checked for a fever, and sure enough, Virgil's forehead was cooking. He walked to Virgil's bathroom and found a thermometer to check his temperature to see how bad he was.

"101.6. Definitely sick." He muttered when the object beeped. 

He left the room and Virgil felt another wave of sickness wash over him, but not the same sickness. It wasn't a fever-induced sickness, it was a sick feeling that came when you're heart falls to your stomach, when someone you love leaves, and you know they're not coming back. That was how Virgil felt as he saw his prince walk out of his room, leaving him to his sickness. He remembered what Roman said yesterday when he wouldn't come inside.

His heart nearly broke, he wished Roman would stay, he wished he had gone inside when Roman asked the first time. He felt tears stinging his eyes and panic set in, not helping with the nausea the fever gave him. His head began to spin and he nearly threw up, but instead, he choked on his own sobs at the realization that he was alone. Who knew if Roman would notify Patton or Logan about his fever or if he would leave him completely alone.

Suddenly, arms were pulling him into a lap, and someone was whispering in his ear, coaxing him into breathing properly. Slowly, he could get air into his lungs, the room slowed its spinning to a stop, his sobs lowered into whimpers, and his tears slowed to only drop once or twice every few seconds. Now that he could see, he found that the one comforting him was Roman.

"Virgil, love, what happened while I was gone? Did someone threaten you? Did someone attack you?"

Virgil shook his head, "you left. You said if I didn't come inside that you wouldn't help if I got sick. And then you actually left. Please don't leave me." He was on the verge of panic once again. (Pun most definitely intended by the way.)

"Oh, love, no. I wasn't being serious, I would never leave you alone when you're sick. I will always be here for you. I only left to go get somethings, like some water, food, and medicine. I was never actually going to leave you."

"You weren't?" Roman nearly melted when Virgil looked up at him with shining sad brown eyes and wiped carefully at his runny nose from both the fever and his crying. 

"Never, not in a million years." And so Roman spent all day taking care of his sick boyfriend. From holding him tight as he slept to feeding him food, cuddling on the couch, and even taking a bath together when he complained that he felt gross and sticky. He did everything in his power to make sure Virgil got the best care possible.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
